So I Can't Come Back
by SilverHyena
Summary: When Shuichi supposedly dies in a mysterious car crash Yuki is left depressed and alone.  He's a total wreck when Tatsuha goes to see him and Yuki only gets worse.  Just when he's about to kill himself someone stops him...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **So I Can't Come Back

**Author:** SilverHyena

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. All of its characters and stuff belong to Maki Murakami.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'd like to point out this is my first fanfic for I don't mind constructive criticisim so feel free to tell me if it sucks- I'll try to make corrections if I think your opinion is valid. Oh, also, I know it looks like I'm killing off characters but I'm not- sorry if I just spoiled the plot for you... One more thing, this is the product of a deranged mind, so, read at your own risk. It's pretty random. Thanks and enjoy to all the people brave enough to stay.

"Open the door now!" Tatsuha yelled loudly as he violently hit the door to his Yuki's apartment. Tatsuha had been there for a full half hour but there was still no response from his brother. Tatsuha called one more time in desperation, "Eiri, please, open the door!"

There was no answer.

Tatsuha bit his lip in worry. He knew this would be exactly how Yuki would act. After all, he was going through a troubled time. But that's exactly what Tatsuha was worried about. Mika hadn't been able to get him to come out either. Briefly, Tatsuha wondered if Yuki was even able to come out. It wouldn't suprise him if the writer slit his wrists or something. Tatsuha tried again, this time shouting a threat, "Open this door right now or I swear I'll break it!"

Finally Tatsuha heard the click of the door opening. His brother was a wreck. It looked as if he had been drinking and this was confirmed by the stench of alcohol. "What do you want?"

"Eiri," Tatsuha frowned. He guessed that he should be happy that Yuki hadn't offed himself. Tatsuha pushed his brother back into the apartment and, after closing the door behind him, forced his brother to sit on the couch, "you need to fucking take care of yourself! You can't live like this! Just look at yourself!"

"Who said it was any of your damn business," Yuki grumbled angrily as he tried to focus on his brother.

"You are my brother so it is my business!" Tatsuha snapped back. He then went in the kitchen to find some coffee or something else to take the edge off of Yuki's hangover. It was then that he noticed the articles on the kitchen table. All of them were about the accident. The headlines varied only slightly. All of them were somewhere along the lines of BAD LUCK'S SINGER DIES IN CAR CRASH?

The story had covered the news channels for days. For one thing, Shuichi Shindou was at the peak of his fame due to all the media from the romance with Yuki and for another, the details of the accident were suspisious. Supposedly, after running into another vehicle the taxi Shindou was in errupted in flames. The bodies were too scorched to identfy positively but Shuichi hadn't shown up since. Normally, Shuichi would be back begging for Yuki's forgiveness by now.

Tatsuha returned to the living room and handed his brother the cup of warm coffee. Yuki took it wordlessly and sipped it slowly. Tatsuha sighed, "You know, it might not have been him. There's no undenyable proof or-"

"It was him," Yuki said clutching his head, "We had a fight that day."

"A fight, huh?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to leave."

"He always says that."

"He said that this time he was going to go somewhere where he couldn't come back no matter how much he wanted to..." Yuki clutched at Tatsuha and as the dark-haired brother looked closer he could tell that Yuki was crying. Tatsuha took Yuki into a hug and held him for what seemed like forever.

"Eiri, I'm going to stay for awhile. Is that ok?" Tatsuha said quietly.

Yuki didn't respond but he didn't object either. Tatsuha knew that his brother would need some support right now and he wasn't going to leave until Yuki was alright.

When Tatsuha finally fell asleep on the couch Yuki put on his scarf and headed outside for a walk. He needed to clear his head. The cool crisp air of winter would be perfect for that. This was the first time Yuki had left the house since he heard about the accident. He felt guilty for enjoying the fresh air, especially since Shuichi no longer could.

That brief moment of enjoyment spiraled downward until he was in a depressive mood again. It was only then that he realized he was on a bridge. A bridge that was over a road with cars zooming by under it. He could jump. Even if the fall didn't kill him one of the cars would. Then, he could see Shuichi, right? Yeah, he was going to hell but that's where Shuichi would be, right? With their forbidden relationship that was the only way they could go.

Without another thought he went to the bridges railing. He was going to jump and then he'd be with Shuichi again- forever. He stepped up and spread his arms out. This was the last chance to back out but why would he want that? He had nothing. Tatsuha had seemed worried about him though. Yuki stopped and wondered if Tatsuha would be alright. Just as he thought of this he lost his balance.

"Don't!" Someone called as they caught on to his clothes and pulled him backwards. His savior wasn't that strong though and Yuki ended up falling back onto him. "Owww... Oh! I don't know what you've been through but it's not worth killing yourself!"

Yuki's heart leapt as he heard the voice. It was so familiar. As Yuki turned his head he came face to face with a familiar face, "S-Shuichi?"

The young man blinked in confusion. He looked so much like Shuichi but his hair was died black and cut a little shorter, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else," he said akwardly rubbing the back of his head, "My name is Taro- not Shuichi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **So I Can't Come Back

**Author:** SilverHyena

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. All of its characters and stuff belong to Maki Murakami.

Taro refused to leave the writer's side until he knew that Yuki was safe at home. Thus, Eiri was forced to take this new brat along with him. While they walked, Yuki was absorbed in his thoughts. How would he explain this to Tatsuha? He was quite sure that Taro would tell his brother everthing- especially if he wanted to keep Yuki from attempting suicide again. Yuki didn't mean to worry Tatsuha but it looked like that was what was going to happen no matter how the conversation went.

"Where do we turn up here?" The Shuichi look-alike asked suddenly returning Yuki to reality.

"Take a right up here," Yuki said with a hint of annoyance.

"You don't have to be so pissy," Taro sighed, "What was I supposed to do? Save you then leave you to kill yourself someplace else?"

Yuki didn't say anything. He just kept walking. The two were silent for the rest of the journey. It was late when they finally arrived. Taro walked to the front door while Yuki fell behind rumaging through his pockets for the key. This action wasn't necessary though. Before Yuki got to the door Tatsuha swung it open- smacking Taro right in the face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tatsuha roared completely missing the fact that he just injured an innocent bystander. He was pissed.

"It's none of your damn business," Yuki said cooly, "and you just killed the brat."

"Huh?" Tatsuha quickly looked down and saw Taro clutching his head. Taro didn't hold back. Before long, he was bawling like a baby. It took awhile for Tatsuha to comprehend but once he did he mumbled a miserable, "Sorry about that."

"I guess I'll go get some ice," Yuki said as he entered the house. He passed the two of them and headed to the fridge. It was then that he saw the articles he left on the table. Yuki paused for a long moment transfixed on the scattered papers.

"Eiri, I'll get the ice," Tatsuha said, entering the kitchen. Apparently Yuki had taken more time then he originally intended. It was so easy for him to get caught up in his thoughts these days. Especially the thoughts about Shuichi. Yuki nodded and left the room. He felt weak and his heart hurt.

"You didn't tell me you had such a huge place," Taro commented in awe as Yuki entered the room. Yuki was suprised to see that the kid had stopped crying. Taro continued, "You must have a pretty good job and you have your friend taking care of you too."

"He's my brother," Yuki corrected.

"Oh, well, whatever. He seems like he really cares about you. It doesn't seem like a bad life," Taro said trailing off at the end,"I don't understand why you'd try to kill

yourself."

Tatsuha dropped the bag of ice. Both Taro and Yuki jumped. They hadn't expected him to be back soon. Yuki turned to see his brother's face. It was painful to see and Eiri couldn't help but feel guilty. Yuki quickly looked away, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Tatsuha turned to Taro and then to Yuki desperately searching for an explanation.

Yuki decided to come clean. After all, Tatsuha could get all the information from Taro. He thought it would be best if he told Tatsuha himself, "I went for a walk to clear my head but I got to thinking and, well, I was on a bridge. It seemed so perfect..."

"You bastard!" Tatsuha yelled grabbing Yuki by his shirt collar, "Why would you

do that to dad? Why would you do that to Mika? Why would you do that to me? I know you loved Shuichi, but what about us?"

"The old man wouldn't give a crap if I died and Mika would be thrilled because she wouldn't have to nag me anymore."

Tatsuha was shocked into silence. He couldn't believe that Yuki thought those things. Taro frowned as he watched the scene. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he had thought that he was being quiet enough. He figited akwardly at his fingers as he stared intently at the floor.

"N-no one thinks that," Tatsuha said weakly.

"Really? I think everyone would be better off with me gone."

"Shut up!" both brothers stopped where they stood and stared at Taro. They hadn't expected him to speak up, "That's not true."

Yuki looked at him with a dark amusment, "You don't even know me. You can't spout your rightous crap and pretend you give a damn. You don't really care. You just want to be able to say that you did what you could and live guilt free. You-"

Yuki had expected Taro to start crying or at least back off but the kid did neither. Instead, he cut Yuki's last sentence short and took Yuki into a strong embrace. "You're right about some things," Taro said, holding Yuki tightly,"I don't know you. I don't know the first thing about you, but, I do want you to be okay. I can at least wish that for a stranger."

Yuki no longer objected. He just stood there- a blank expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Taro visited Yuki at his home. These frequent visits seemed to cheer him up and there had been no more suicide attempts. Tatsuha knew he should have been glad. It was a good thing Yuki wasn't jumping off bridges or slitting his wrists but why did Taro, this complete stranger, have so much influence over his brother? It just wasn't fair. Tatsuha liked Taro just fine but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was no mystery as to who it was. Tatsuha sighed and got up to answer. However, Yuki beat him to it.

"Hello!" Taro exclaimed once the door was open.

Yuki answered with a smile-a smile that made Tatsuha sick. The writer then proceeded to let Taro in.

"Hi Tatsuha," Taro said with a small wave, "How are you today?"

"Fine," Tatsuha said shortly.

"And you Yuki?" Taro smiled.

"Great," Yuki said simply. Tatsuha could tell he meant it too.

"You guys want to go out for lunch today? I'll buy," Taro said happily, "Then we can go hang out in the park or look through some of the stores!"

"I don't kn-," Tatsuha started but Yuki finished it for him.

"We'll go but on one condition- I buy," The author cut in completely ignoring what Tatsuha thought.

"Awesome!" Taro jumped for joy and then drug Yuki through the doorway, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, I'm going. Just, when we get there, remind me that you're not allowed to have caffeine."

"But Yuki-"

Tatsuha watched as Taro begged Yuki to reconsider. It was just like the old arguments Shuichi used to start. It was always over something stupid like that. Tatsuha never had a problem with Shuichi but this was different.

"Umm... guys," Tatsuha said dully. They didn't hear him. They were lost in their own world. Tatsuha felt cold. Niether of them cared if he was there or not. They would have been just fine without him. Tatsuha was unecessary. He shouldn't have bothered to come to Yuki's side... He was just wasting his time here...

"Tatsuha, you coming?" Yuki asked, looking back into the house briefly. Tatsuha felt a surge of anger grow inside him. Yuki asked it so casually. How could he say it like that?

"No, I'm not," Tatsuha barely kept from shouting.

"Alright. Suit yourself," He responded. Suit yourself? Tatsuha couldn't believe how easily he was shrugged off.

"What?," This time Taro popped into the doorway, "Why? It's free food! Why don't you want to come?"

"I just don't want to!" This time Tatsuha actually yelled. He couldn't keep all his anger inside anymore. Taro recoiled in shock- he hadn't expected a reaction like that.

"What the heck is your problem?" Yuki asked harshly coming to Taro's defense- Taro's defense. It didn't matter that Tatsuha was his brother. Yeah, maybe he was in the wrong but did he really have to say it like that?

"I don't have a freakin' problem! I'm fucking fine!" Tatsuha was done. He couldn't stand to be here anymore. When there was no answer from either of them he paused. He was being rediculous. This was his brother and a, well, a new friend he was talking too. All of his anger was turned into disgust. How could he act like that? They hadn't meant to disclude him, it just kind of happened.

"I-I need to go home," Tatsuha said turning red with shame, "I... I just... need to leave..."

The two stared and Tatsuha felt like time stopped. Those few minutes felt like hours. He couldn't back out of the things he said... It would be a lot easier to run if they hadn't blocked the door.

"Tatsuha," Taro muttered trying to come up with something to say.

"I just need to be alone right now," Tatsuha said turning his head.

"But,"

"Just leave me alone!" Tatsuha said as he pushed the two of them aside and ran

down the hall. He didn't want Yuki to know how pathetic he was. Tatsuha was actually fighting back tears.

Taro was about to chase after him but Yuki grabbed him by the arm, "Let him go."

"But," Taro started.

"He'll be alright."

"But he looked really upset!"

"It's not your problem. It's mine and his. He needs time to collect his thoughts

right now. I'll call him later and see what the problem was."

"You promise?"

"Fine. I promise,"Yuki agreed. He had meant to do it anyway. Tatsuha was

really the only family member he cared about. "In the mean time, let's go out for that lunch."

"How can you think about that right now?" Taro scolded.

"Just do it," Yuki said taking Taro by the hand. Appearently Taro didn't have any

more objections. He simply blushed and let Yuki lead him along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has responded (I love you people!) to and/or read the story. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's interested in my story. That being said, It's really starting to turn into something like a Soap Opera... Oh well, enjoy!

Taro and Yuki spent the whole afternoon together. First, they ate at a well known noodle place and then the two strolled around the park for a few hours. After that, Taro insisted that they go buy some strawberry pocky. By the time they were done it was dark outside.

"Woah! Look at the time! I need to get going- gramps is going to be upset," Taro exclaimed. This statement caught Yuki by suprise. They never got around to talking about Taro's family. He hadn't ever got around to imagining Taro having a family of any sort.

"You live with your grandpa?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yes, he's the only one I have."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I can't remember my parents anyway. I can't remember anything since the accident."

"Accident?" These words caught Yuki's attention.

"Yup. I only know what grandpa told me. I was in a car crash with my parents. They died and I ended up in a coma. I actually only woke up recently," Taro said with a smile. He didn't seem very concerned.

"How recently?" Yuki asked probing for a certain answer.

"A couple of weeks ago I guess... I havn't really kept track," Taro said thinking

back. Yuki's heart leapt. He told himself there was no way but he couldn't stop his head from thinking of the possibility.

"I'll walk you home," Yuki said quickly. He wanted to use the walk to learn more.

"That's not necessary," Taro responded quickly.

"I insist."

"Well, umm... ok," Taro caved, "but I don't know what grandpa would think of me taking a guy home. If he chases you off with a baseball bat or something it's your fault!"

"Fine," Yuki said doubting that something like that would ever happen. Taro sighed once and then headed off in the direction of his house with Yuki following behind. The more they talked the more Yuki felt like he was talking to Shuichi.

"It's this place here- I live on the second floor," Taro smiled pointing up ahead. He ran the rest of the way and only turned back when he was at the door, "Come on, hurry up!"

Yuki resisted the urge to quicken his pace forcing Taro to come back to him and yank his arm. The two of them eventually made it to the door.

"Okay, act presentable!" Taro grinned as he knocked on the door. It was only a moment before it was answered. Standing there was an old and rather bald man. He didn't look like he was remotely related to Taro. Taro waved and said with a burst of energy, "Hiya gramps!"

"You're late," He said cooly.

"I know," Taro said quickly,"I forgot to watch the time and well, I'm sorry!

Please, forgive me!"

"You're forgiven," The old man smiled at Taro and then turned his attention to Yuki. Instead of greeting the writer warmly he glared making Yuki feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh yeah. Gramps, this is Yuki. He writes romance novels! I met him on a walk awhile back," Taro explained. The old man listened but for some reason Yuki got the feeling the old man already knew this information.

"He's gay too," Taro's grandpa said shortly.

"I-I know that," Taro responded, a bit suprised that his grandpa knew this,"and there's nothing wrong with that,"

"No, I suppose there isn't," The old man said with a tone that Yuki didn't like. He continued, "but he slept with the lead singer of Bad Luck. I believe Shuichi died recently too."

"What about it?" Yuki said angrily. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"Taro resembles Shuichi. I'm sure you've noticed. In fact, I think that's why you want to be around him- so you can fuck with him and pretend he's Shuichi."

"That's out of line grandpa," Taro said coming between the two of them, "Yuki would never do anything like that! He's just a friend!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Taro stated defensively. He seemed so sure of his reply but Yuki knew that Taro's grandpa was, at least, partly right. He had been thinking of Taro as a replacement for Shuichi.

"Enough," Yuki said stopping the conversation before anything else could be said, "I get it. You don't like me. I'll leave." Yuki did just that. He walked down the hall and went through the door leading to the staircase. He was down to the final step when he

heard Taro chasing after him.

"Yuki! I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd be like that! I-" Taro said frantically. In his haste, he missed a step. Yuki responded quickly and caught Taro. Again, he couldn't help but think of Shuichi. The two felt the same. He became so sure they were the same. Taro ignored the fact that he had just fallen and continued his stream of apologies, "I'm sorry! I don't believe any of the things grandpa said! I don't think-"

"I think you're Shuichi," Yuki said seriously. Taro stopped suddenly. "You have to be. You look like him, you act like him, you talk like him, you even go crazy for strawberry pocky like him."

It was only now that Taro started to realize that Yuki had him cornered. He was pinned up against the wall and Yuki was getting closer. "Y-Yuki-" Taro started to mutter uncomfortably but he never got to finish the thought because at that moment Yuki's lips met his in a kiss.

Taro fought the kiss only for a second. Then he became absorbed in it. It just felt right. It was like he had done it a million times before and that he had just forgotten. Yuki then started to slide his hand up Taro's shirt. Taro's head suddenly cleared and with a start he pushed Yuki off of him.

"I'm not Shuichi," Taro yelled tears welling up in his eyes. Taro took one last look at Yuki and then ran upstairs. He couldn't believe he had been so willing to be Shuichi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuki?" Mika asked skeptically into the phone. It wasn't like him to call her. In fact, she couldn't remember Yuki calling her ever. She was always the one calling him.

"Yeah, it's me," Yuki groaned. This was really the last thing he wanted to do.

"What do you want?"

"Call Tatsuha and tell him to answer his phone when I call."

"What?" Mika asked, more than a little irritated, "Since when did Tatsuha stop answering your phone calls?"

"Just call him," Yuki commanded.

"Fine, I'll call him," Mika was annoyed but she knew this was the easiest way to deal with the problem. She hung up on Yuki and quickly dialed the number to Tatsuha's cell phone. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello Mika. What's up?" Tatsuha answered.

"Nothing much. Hey, what happened between you and Yuki?"

"That's none of your business."

"How did I end up with you two horrible brothers? Alright, keep your secrets. Yuki called me to call you to tell you to pick up the phone when he calls. Honestly, he couldn't even pretend he was checking in with me."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the message sis."

"Are you going to answer?"

"No."

"Tatsuha," Mika sighed, "Could you please just do it- for me? Yuki will just call me again if you don't. I wouldn't mind if we actually had a conversation but..."

Tatsuha sighed even louder,"Alright. I guess I should apologize to him anyway."

"Apologize for what?" Mika asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"I really hate you guys. Oh well, stay in touch Tatsuha," With that Mika hung up.

Tatsuha looked at the phone. He didn't have to wait long before Yuki called. This time, instead of ignoring it he answered, "What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid," Yuki responed.

"Yeah, so?"

"I kissed Taro. I was going to go all the way too but he stopped me. I think he hates me now. I don't know what to do."

"Well, duh," It was hard for Tatsuha to muster up some sympathy, "I don't believe you did something so stupid! You can't take that approach with Taro. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I thought he was Shuichi."

Tatsuha frowned. Yuki had messed up- bad. It would be one thing if he just kissed Taro because he was Taro. Tatsuha was sure that Taro would forgive something like that. But, Yuki had kissed Taro because he thought he was Shuichi. "Ok," Tatsuha said slowly into the phone's reciever, "I'll need to think about this for awhile. I'll call you back later."

"Tatsu-" Yuki started but he never got to finish since Tatsuha had already hung up. Yuki sighed, "damn."

Tatsuha took his motorcycle and drove down to Taro's apartment complex. Instead of going upstairs and knocking on the door he waited outside. When Taro came out Tatsuha walked over, "Yo."

Taro jumped but then sighed when he realized it was Tatsuha. He smiled and returned the greeting, "Hello Tatsuha. It's been awhile,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I left things last time."

"Hmm... Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure there was something going on that I didn't know about."

"I was jealous," Tatsuha said even though Taro didn't ask, "My brother was spending so much time with you. It made me feel kind of useless, you know? I came all the way out to his house to help him out and it turns out he didn't need me."

"I don't think that's true," Taro said meeting Tatsuha's eyes, "Yuki does need you."

Tatsuha blushed a little at Taro's naive expression. It was so easy to see Shuichi there- it was hard to blame Yuki for making the mistake. Tatsuha smiled, "I'm okay really, you don't have to lie to me."

"But-"

"Forget about it. That's not why I'm here."

"Oh yeah," then Taro asked what had been bothering him from the beginning of

the conversation, "How did you even find this place?"

Tatsuha laughed awkwardly and changed the subject,"I'm afraid I'm here on my

brother's behalf."

"Oh," Taro frowned, "he told you?"

"Yup, he did. You know, he loved Shuichi. He wasn't very good at showing it

though. Shuichi and Eiri had countless arguments. Shuichi would always run away but then he'd always come back. So my brother didn't think anything of their last argument."

"Why are you telling me this?" Taro mumbled. He didn't really want to hear this- it made him feel upset.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. I just want you to understand what he was thinking," Tatsuha said clearly,"When you saved him from jumping off that bridge he thought Shuichi came back. Even though you tell him you're Taro a part of him would rather think that you're Shuichi."

"I know," Taro muttered quietly, "but I'm not Shuichi."

"I know that," Tatsuha said, "I think Yuki knows it too. He just doesn't want to admit it because that would mean that Shuichi is really gone."

"So what do you want me to do?" Taro asked.

"What do you want to do?" Tatsuha responded with another question,"If you don't want to be around Yuki I could tell him to shove off."

"No, I don't want that," Taro said quickly, "but I'm kind of afraid to be around him. I don't want him to try anything like that again. I guess if you were there then-"

"Wait, you want me to chaperone?"

"Would you? If you were there then you could keep Yuki in check!" Taro grinned, "Then we could hang out again."

"Well," It was Tatsuha's turn to frown. He sighed and then said after thinking it over a little, "I'm sure I'm going to regret this but, alright, I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuki, we need to talk," Shuichi's voice lacked its usual energy.

Yuki ignored Shuichi and kept typing away on his computer. He didn't have time to deal with Shuichi's problems right now. He was already a week past his deadline and his editor was giving him hell for it.

"Yuki," Shuichi whined.

Yuki sighed in annoyance,"Is it really that important? I'm really busy right now."

Shuichi frowned, "I'm leaving."

Yuki stopped typing and looked over at Shuichi.

"I'm just so tired of everything. I bend over backwards to be with you but you don't do a thing. You don't even seem to care."

Yuki had a hard time caring at this particular moment. He enjoyed his relationship with Shuichi but if he went on about that now Shuichi would just take longer to hear him out. Besides, he doubted that Shuichi would run off for long. This had happened several times before and Shuichi always came back within a few days.

"Yuki, say something," Shuichi mumbled almost pleadingly.

"Look. I don't have time for this right now," Yuki said impatiently.

"Well sorry if I'm bothering you," Shuichi said sarcastically. Yuki's answer had put him in a foul mood. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! I would stop everything to hear you out but you don't give a damn about what I have to say! I know you're busy but this would have just taken a few minutes! Well, I'll do one last thing for you Yuki! You'll never have to hear a word from me again!"

"You know you'll just come back," Yuki said cooly.

Shuichi frowned again, this time gazing at his feet, "No, I-I'm going to go someplace where I can't come back- no matter how much I want to."

Yuki watched as Shuichi left. He was so sure that this was an empty threat. He thought about it only for a moment and then continued clacking away at the keyboard.

Yuki woke up. He hadn't had that dream- that memory- since the accident. Shuichi had been trying to tell him something and he just ignored it. He should have listened. What would it have mattered if the novel was a few more minutes late? He looked as his wrists- a million thoughts ran through his head.

Suddenly the phone rang bringing him back to reality. He answered quickly, "Hello."

"Yuki, what's up?" Tatsuha asked catching Yuki's tone.

"Nothing," Yuki replied shortly.

"Okaaay," Tatsuha said suspiciously knowing that it was useless to persue this. He instead changed the subject to what he originally intended to talk about, "I'm hanging out with Taro on Saturday. You want to come?"

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yeah, I talked to Taro. He's okay with you coming along as long as I'm there to keep an eye on you."

Yuki didn't care that Tatsuha had to come with them. He thought that Taro would never associate with him again. He had to work had to supress a smile that was forcing its way onto his face.

"Is that a no?" Tatsuha asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I'll go," Yuki said quickly, "Where are we going?"

"Well," Tatsuha felt a bit awkward telling his brother this part,"The only place I could think of was the Zoo. I know it's not exactly your type of hangout but I figured with all the children around you wouldn't attempt to rape anyone. Besides, the polar bear just had a cub. Taro and me want to go see it!"

It wasn't his first choice but Yuki wanted to make things right with Taro so he agreed with a simple, "fine."

"Great!" Tatsuha smiled, "Then it's a date. See you Saturday!"

Tatsuha hung up leaving Yuki to deal with an elated feeling. He was genuinely happy. However, this happiness quickly dwindled away and was replaced by a feeling of guilt. Tatsuha had gone out of his way to talk to Taro for him and, well, Taro forgave him. He didn't deserve it.

Tatsuha felt a bit awkward when he took Yuki and Taro to the zoo that Saturday. The silence between the two was driving him insane. It was clear that they wanted to talk to each other. It was just hard for each of them to find the right way to say it. That left Tatsuha with the job of starting a decent conversation. Tatsuha sighed and pulled out the Zoo map. After looking it over he attempted to get them talking with a question, "Do we want to head towards the reptile house first or should we go see the capybara?"

"What the hell is a capybara?" Yuki asked with a cocked eyebrow. As far as Tatsuha knew, Yuki had not been to the zoo since they were little kids and of course, he doubted that Yuki made it his priority to learn his animals. That plus the fact that the capybara was one of the more recent additions made Tatsuha feel like he should have told Yuki about it before he came along.

The answer to Yuki's question came from Taro who stopped giggling just long enough to explain, "It's basically a big rodent. It's really cute."

"Well then, why don't we educate my dumb brother and go see the capybara first?" Tatsuha grinned. At least they were both talking now. Yuki scowled but when Taro agreed to Tatsuha's plan the writer did not argue.

The three headed down the path until they reached the capybara exhibit. They weren't doing to much. The capybaras were just lying around lazily. At one point one of them got up and went back into it's shelter to escape the crowd's stares but that was the most movement the three got from them.

"Is that all it's going to do?" Yuki said in a bored tone.

"I doubt you'd do much more if you were in an exhibit," Taro laughed.

"Taro's right, Yuki would be a sloth or something. He would live his life out napping and mating," Tatsuha grinned.

"Really? How about me?" Taro asked excitedly.

"You would be some sort of hyper active monkey," Tatsuha said without much thought, "You'd be bouncing around all day. The crowds would love you!"

Taro went red with embarassment, "Is that really what I'm like?"

"Well," Tatsuha took some more time to think it over,"yeah, for the most part. You're not as mischevious as a monkey though. Maybe an otter? Nah, that doesn't quite fit either. Oh well. It doesn't matter."

Yuki couldn't help but get a little annoyed. Tatsuha and Taro were going on and on without him. He would have joined in but it was such a stupid topic. This pattern continued throughout the trip until Yuki thought that he shouldn't have bothered to come. He was sure that if he was here alone with Taro or Tatsuha for that matter he would have been more involved but the two seemed to get caught up in their own conversations.

"I've got to get going," Yuki said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Tatsuha asked in suprise.

"I've got a deadline I need to make. I'll see you guys later," Yuki lied.

"But you hardly saw any of the animals!" Taro protested,"Couldn't you stay a little longer?"

"No," Yuki said shortly, "Like I said, I'll see you guys later."

With that Yuki turned and headed towards the Zoo's exit leaving Tatsuha and Taro speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's all my fault," Taro frowned as he stirred his strawberry shake with his straw. The pair of them had relocated to a small cafe' after the zoo fiasco but it hadn't changed Taro's mood in the slightest, "If I had paid more attention to him Yuki wouldn't have left like that."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't your fault. I should've never taken him to the zoo. I knew stuff like that didn't interest him," Tatsuha said. He stared down at the table for a moment and gathered his thoughts. Tatsuha was suprised to find he didn't care how Yuki felt. In fact, he was a bit irritated with him. "You know what? Forget Yuki! I went out of my way to talk to you for him and he can't even stick around long enough to apologize."

"But that was because I was only talking to you."

"Yuki should be able to deal with being ignored for an hour or two," Tatsuha growled bitterly.

Taro frowned. Tatsuha sighed knowing that it was his fault for making Taro upset. He didn't really want to take back what he said though. He thought Eiri had been irrational. There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted until a new song started to play over the speakers. It was one of Nittle Grasper's songs.

"Ah, it's Ryuichi," Tatsuha hummed happily.

"Ryuichi?" Taro asked.

"Oh yeah, he's the lead singer for Nittle Grasper. He is the best!"

"It sounds familiar."

"It should!" Tatsuha said as if it was common knowledge,"They always play his songs!"

"Yeah," Taro agreed barely listening to Tatsuha. He probably had heard it played somewhere else before but that's not exactly what he meant by familiar. The song-it was as if he had sung it before. But, that was impossible. His grandfather had always told him that he was a horrible singer. He would never be able to preform on stage. Besides, it was Ryuichi's song.

"Ryuichi sung this song with Shuichi on T.V. once," Tatsuha added completely ignorant of Taro's thoughts.

"What?" Taro said, startled.

"He sung it with Shuichi once,"Tatsuha repeated casually.

Taro suddenly felt hot, "I-I think I need to go."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tatsuha asked quickly getting up from his chair.

"I-It's nothing. I just-"

"Oh please! Don't take me for some idiot! I might be able to help."

"I'm not, I'm not," Taro started breathing heavily. Tatsuha was by his side trying to calm him down but everything was a blur.

"Taro, are you alright?"

"Let's leave, please," Taro said desperately. Tatsuha quickly oblidged and took Taro outside. The cool air was a relief. Taro was sure that his discomfort was mental but getting out of there seemed to clear his head.

"You want to go see a doctor?" Tatsuha said, brow furrowed in worry.

"No, I'm okay now. I just- well, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Huh?," Tatsuha looked puzzled,"What kind of thoughts could stress you out that much?"

"Well," Taro looked away but some part of him wanted to tell Tatsuha. Taro turned back and met Tatsuha's eyes. He felt like he could trust him, "It was that song."

"Ryuichi's song?"

"Yeah- there's nothing wrong with it!" Taro added quickly before Tatsuha went into a

rage over his idol's insult, "I just felt like I had sung it before but that's impossible."

Tatsuha thought he understood what Taro was trying to say, "You thought that maybe you were Shuichi?"

Taro went red.

"Well, do you have any proof that you're not?" Tatsuha asked,"You wouldn't worry about it if you had undenyable proof."

"That's crazy! I have my grandpa! If-"

"He could be lying to you. You said you were in a coma recently. Do you have any older memories of him?," Tatsuha asked laying out all of Taro's doubts.

"Grandpa would never lie to me! He's always been so nice to me! He just wouldn't!"

"If you believed that completely you wouldn't have thought you could have been Shuichi."

Taro started to cry,"but I'm not. He wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't."

"You don't know for sure though," Tatsuha said calmly as Taro sobbed into his chest.

"But I can't sing!" Taro said quickly grasping at this little bit of proof, "Grandpa always said I have a horrible voice!"

Tatsuha thought this through for a moment,"Do you?"

Taro stared down at his shoes in complete silence. This action told Tatsuha that Taro wasn't 100 sure about that either.

"Why don't you try singing for me?" Tatsuha suggested.

Taro stared up at him for a long moment. He was afraid of learning the truth but at the same time, he wanted to be sure. "Okay," Taro muttered finally coming to his resolution, "I'll do it."

Taro looked around nervously and once he established that nobody else was around he sang a few verses of the song they had just heard. He was clumsy at first but as the song progressed his voice grew more confident. Tatsuha frowned. It was so close to- no, it was exactly like Shuichi's voice.

"I'm sorry Taro," Tatsuha said,"I'm afraid I think you're Shuichi too."

Taro stuttered,"b-but I'm not!"

"You sang just like him and your grandpa lied, at least, about your voice. There are a lot

of things I don't understand but I think you could be him."

"But-"

"If you don't want to go back to Eiri that's fine. I'll just leave and I'll tell him to forget about you."

Taro's mind was conflicted. He needed proof- any kind of proof that he wasn't Shuichi. If he didn't come up with anything Tatsuha would leave. He'd never see Yuki again either. Taro didn't want that. He quickly shouted the first thing that came to his head, "I don't love Yuki! Shuichi loved Yuki at first sight! I don't!"

"I guess... I was wrong then," Tatsuha said quietly accepting the answer. It was true. He was sure that Shuichi would love Eiri no matter what happened. It was a simple fact that he had overlooked. Tatsuha then smiled,"I'm sorry. Yuki must be rubbing off on me. You're just so much like Shuichi... Maybe your grandpa just has a bad ear for music."

Taro smiled pathetically. He was trying to look normal but something new had been bothering him. After thinking over his previous statement, he knew he had lied to Tatsuha.


	8. Chapter 8

Taro had a whopping headache by the time he reached home that night. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to confront his grandpa and learn the truth but, at the same time he really wanted believe in his grandpa. Taro sighed and opened the door to his home, still wondering about what exactly to do. Upon entering, Taro was ambushed by his grandpa.

"You're home late," his grandpa said in a cold voice.

"I can explain," Taro started quickly but before he could utter another word grandpa took him into a stranglehold and mussed up his hair.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," He said with a chuckle,"You're a grown boy. You're an idiot but it's time you started making your own decisions! I'm not bailing you out of jail though- so keep that in mind."

"Hey!" Taro said defensively. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Besides, I don't need to ask what you were doing anyway."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it figures. If I tell you not to hang around that blond manslut you'll go and do it more. That's the way your generation is, right? I'll bet you spent your time with Yuki. I can only hope that you're still a virgin."

"Grandpa! I'm not that kind of guy!" Taro said glowing a brilliant shade of red.

"I should hope not. Still, if you will listen to me- don't fall in love with him."

Taro was quiet but he finally decided to ask, "Why not?"

His grandpa frowned. "He'll just wind up hurting you," he said seriously. There was a long pause here. Taro got the feeling his grandpa wasn't telling him everything. Just when he was about to ask a follow-up question, grandpa quickly changed the subject, "and, well, you're already promised to someone else."

"WHAT?" Taro jumped in suprise.

"You agreed to it so you must have cared about her, at least, a little. Of course, that was before the accident..."

"I'm already promised to someone?" Taro said slowly. It was hard to believe.

"A girl named Risa. She cares about you quite a bit. Besides that, she's wealthy and beautiful. On the other hand, she can be a bit, umm, obsessive. If you're calling off the marriage- you have to be the one to tell her."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Well, if you want, we can invite her over so you can see for yourself."

Taro stopped to mull over this new information. It would be rude to reject the girl outright. Besides, if he had truly liked her maybe those feelings would come back when he saw her. Taro knew he had no business liking Yuki. Perhaps meeting Risa would make matters easier. Finally Taro said,"Yeah. I want to meet her."

"Good, good. I'm glad," Grandpa smiled genuinely,"I'll call her up tomorrow and see if she can stop by in the afternoon."

With that, Grandpa waltzed out of the room in a cheery mood. Taro didn't have the chance to ask him about being Shuichi. Then again, he wouldn't have had the guts to ask anyway. So what if his life was all a lie? This life wasn't so bad... but there was something he felt he was missing. Taro shrugged off this feeling and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to bed.

The next day, Taro found himself once again hanging out with Tatsuha. Tatsuha didn't seem to have a care in the world. Taro on the other hand was nervous about meeting Risa that afternoon. "What should I say, Tatsuha? I don't know the first thing about her. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I just don't remember her."

"Just be honest," Tatsuha said casually.

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Listen, if she loves you enough to agree to marrying you she'll forgive you eventually ,and if she doesn't, well, it wasn't meant to be."

"How can you be so relaxed?"

"It's not my relationship," Tatsuha responded honestly.

Taro sighed,"Of course. Ummm... Tatsuha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could go with me?"

"What, to meet your bride-to-be?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright," Tatsuha said without much thought, "I don't think it's a good idea though."

"It should be okay. Thanks."

The two of them hung out until the afternoon. Then, as promised, they went back to Taro's house to meet Risa. When they got to the doorstep, Taro's grandpa opened the door. He took a long look at Tatsuha but decided to say nothing and let the two of them in.

"TARO!" Before Taro could respond he was glomped by the girl he assumed was Risa. She had long, dirty blond hair, a fair face, and a set of beautiful blue eyes. Grandpa was right when he said that she was pretty. "It's been so long. I know I havn't visited in awhile but it wasn't because I didn't want too!"

Tatsuha already felt like a third wheel.

"Who's your friend?" Risa said, finally aknowledging Tatsuha's presence.

"This is Tatsuha. He's a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Tatsuha said automatically.

She stared at him for a long moment, sizing him up. Eventually she said,"He... looks like that famous writer..."

"He's Eiri Yuki's brother. They're practically twins besides the hair color," Taro said cheerfully.

"Well, if he's a friend of Taro then I guess he's a good person," She smiled sweetly. Tatsuha got the feeling that this statement was the exact opposite of what she actually thought. He could have sworn that she shot him a cold glare when Taro wasn't looking.


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them, Risa, Gramps, Taro, and Tatsuha all sat down to eat dinner together. Tatsuha was suprised to find that Taro's grandpa was actually quite good at cooking. In fact, Tatsuha admitted, it was more than good- perhaps at a proffesional level. "This is great, umm... I never actually got your name- Taro always calls you gramps."

"Haha. Thank you. You can just call me gramps too if you want."

"That's kind of weird but whatever."

"His name is Hideyoshi," Risa commented with a pleasant smile.

"Really? Does he work as a chef or something?"

"Haha. Nah, I'm retired. If I was working I coud afford a better house. I used to work as a... chef of sorts."

"How about you? I'm curious about what you do for a living," Risa casually changed the flow of the conversation. It was craftily done, Tatsuha thought briefly.

"I'm a priest at my fathers temple."

"That's suprising," Risa did seem genuinely suprised by this information,"I thought you'd

be more like your brother. I heard that he was pretty loose."

Tatsuha laughed uncomfortably and changed the subject,"Yeah, so, anyway, what exactly do you do, Miss Risa?"

"Me? I don't have a job yet. I'm currently attending college."

"She doesn't really need one," Gramps chimed in,"She's set as far as money goes."

"True but I don't want to spend my life doing absolutely nothing,"Risa said frowning,"I'm sure Taro doesn't want a rich snob who thinks she's too good to do actual work."

Taro had been listening quietly up until this point. The way Risa stared at him made it clear that she was looking for a response from him. Taro wasn't sure how to answer this- it wasn't exactly a question. He settled for a weak,"I think it's great that you're planning on doing stuff."

Risa smiled but Tatsuha and Gramps had to cough to cover up their laughing. Taro had to admit, it wasn't the smoothest answer in the world.

The four of them had a good time and it was almost midnight when Tatsuha realized the time. "Geez, I stayed a lot longer than I tought," Tatsuha said as he got up from his seat,"I should really get going."

"Me too," Risa said imitating his reaction, "I'd better call my driver. He's probably home asleep though. I told him not to wait up. I guess it can't be helped."

"I can take you home," Tatsuha said without much thought,"You don't live that far away do you?"

"No," Risa blushed slightly in embarassment.

"Well, Taro, Gramps, it's been fun,"Tatsuha said with a respectful bow.

"Same here," Grandpa smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me," Taro said.

"No prob. See ya tomorrow then," Tatsuha waved as he headed out the door. Risa

quickly said her own goodbyes and joined him outside. She was suprised to see that his vehicle was a motorcycle.

"You didn't tell me you had a motorcycle," Risa muttered uncomfortably.

"Just put a helmet on and hold on tight. I promise I'll be careful,"Tatsuha said, putting on

his own helmet.

"A-alright,"Risa seemed unsure but put on the helmet, got on the motorcycle, and held on to Tatsuha for dear life. Tatsuha could tell she was scared so he started off slow. It wasn't a big deal. Hardly anyone else was on the road at that hour anyway. Risa gave directions as they went and it wasn't long before they pulled up to a rediculously huge house.

"Wow," Tatsuha commented, taken aback by the building's sheer size.

"Yeah, I know. It's huge. Anyways, I want to say thank you for taking me home."

"It wasn't too far out of the way. Don't worry about it."

"I," Risa looked embarassed,"I'm sorry I glared at you earlier."

"So that wasn't my imagination!"

"Umm... no. I thought you'd be like your brother."

"What do you have against my brother? It's not just you either. Gramps- I mean Hideyoshi- seemed to like me alright but he hated my brother."

"We're just looking out for Taro," Risa sighed and looked away.

"Did Taro know Yuki?"

Risa froze up for a moment. Then she stuttered,"I-It's very late. I should-"

"He did then."

"Please don't ask anymore questions," Risa said frowning,"Just know that we do it for a reason." She sighed again and said, "Good night" before she turned and walked the rest of the way up to her house.

Tatsuha stared after her. It really wasn't his business but he couldn't help but want to know more.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki was pissed when he opened the door at 12:00 to find his brother looking for a place to crash. The writer had been up anyway working on his latest novel but that was beside the point. Nevertheless, the disgruntled writer let his brother in.

"Thanks Yuki, I would have gone home but I'm just too tired tonight."

"Then you should have gone to a hotel," Yuki said coldly.

"I have no money," Tatsuha said with a sigh.

"Whatever. What were you doing out so late anyway?"

"I went with Taro to meet his bride-to-be."

Yuki didn't respond. Tatsuha knew that this news bothered him because Yuki didn't have a sarcastic come back.

"She was very pretty," Tatsuha said, studying Yuki for signs of jealousy,"Not to mention smart and polite. Oh, and she's richer than you- her house is huge."

"I don't care," Yuki said with a frown.

"How can you say you don't care?"

"Why should I? If he's happy, fine."

"But are you really okay with Taro being with someone else?"

"I love Shuichi, not Taro," Yuki said shortly,"I'd just make him miserable anyway."

With that, Yuki went into the other room and shut the door behind him. Tatsuha got the feeling that the conversation was over. Too bad, Tatsuha thought as he flopped onto the couch. He had meant to ask Yuki if he had known Taro before the accident.

"So, do you like Risa alright?" Gramps asked Taro as the two washed the dishes left over from dinner back at their house. Taro paused to think the question over.

"She seemed nice," Taro said.

"But you don't love her?"

"No," Taro said, returning to drying the dishes,"but I think I could in time. I don't have any reasons not to marry her."

"Don't lie, Taro," His grandpa said sullenly with a sigh,"Everything has gone so wrong."

"What?" Taro asked suprised.

"Taro, I think I need to tell you the truth before this gets even more out of hand."

Taro blinked in confusion.

"Taro, you are Shuichi."

"That's not possible! I can't be Shuichi. I'm-"

"Listen to me, Taro. You are Shuichi. I'm not your grandpa- I'm Risa's butler. She's

been a fan of Bad Luck ever since she first heard of you. She was a bit crushed when she found out you were gay. That's beside the point though. Risa isn't dumb and she quickly learned that although you loved Yuki, he was making you miserable. That's why she came up with this idea."

"This idea?"

"She arranged for everything and then she had me meet with you. I gave you the option to stay with Yuki or forget about him and live a different life free of him. You hesitated at first but it was only awhile before you looked me up saying you wanted to forget him. I imagine that it

was after another fight. We set up the car crash- Risa payed off people to get the results to what we needed. Same with your coma. Then when you woke up, I was supposed to play the role of your grandfather. I didn't think I'd enjoy the job but, you're a good kid. Risa cares for you too. She got rid of all of her things and changed so that she might be the kind of person you could love. She has practically dedicated her life to you. You were never supposed to run into Yuki."

"Why are you telling me this?" Taro snapped. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was. How could he look Yuki in the face now that he knew?

"Because, if I don't you'll go through the same thing again. Now, I'm presenting the option to you again, do you want to go back to Yuki or do you want to remain Taro?"

"I went through all of that to forget about Yuki?" Taro asked quietly.

"Yeah, you did. You loved him but, in the end, he hurt you too much."

"Okay."

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to marry Risa. I want you to be my grandpa. I want to be Taro."

"Are you sure?" Hideyoshi frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shuichi said with complete determination,"I allowed you to do all of this so that I couldn't go back."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Tatsuha!" Taro called as he ran towards Yuki's dark haired brother. Tatsuha turned just in time to stand his ground as Taro jumped on him.

"You're in a good mood today," Tatsuha said after recovering from his suprise.

"Why shouldn't I be? I get to spend the whole day with you!"

"True," Tatsuha mused flattering himself,"But you're still suspiciously happy!"

"Well,"Taro grinned,"I've decided that I'm going to go ahead and marry Risa."

"Really?" Tatsuha tried to hide the frown forming on his face.

"Yup."

"But," Tatsuha started but didn't finish.

"But what?" Taro asked curiously.

Tatsuha knew that he was treading into dangerous territory but he decided to say it anyway- for his brother's sake. "Are you sure you don't like Yuki?"

"Don't ask me that again," Taro said seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Taro smiled,"So,what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could stalk Ryuichi for an hour or two and go from there,"Tatsuha said jokingly. He knew Taro wouldn't be into that. Besides, he did that with the rest of his time off.

"We could do that,"Taro laughed.

"Seriously?" Tatsuha couldn't help but get his hopes up.

"Sure. It will be fun!" Taro said with enthusiasim.

"Taro, I love you!"

"What?" Taro blushed madly.

"I've never had anyone who would stalk Ryuichi with me! I'm so excited!"

"Oh. Don't say it so weird next time!" Taro scolded.

"This will be great! I'll call ahead and tell him will be stalking him today!"

"You call him ahead of time?!"

"Yeah. He thinks it's a game- like hide and seek or something. Little does he know I want to rap-"

"Okay, Tatsuha, I get the point," Taro sighed.

Tatsuha quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryuichi's number. They had a brief conversation before Tatsuha hung up and told Taro,"He's going to be at the park. I'll go get the binoculars and we can head over there!"

Taro wanted to say something along the lines of "You're crazy" but decided against it and went along with Tatsuha anyway. Tatsuha took them to the park and immediately set up a base camp behind a line of bushes. "I'll be on look out duty first, we'll switch every few minutes. Careful though, the game is up when he notices us."

"But he already knows we're going to be here."

"Yes, but he doesn't know where we are going to come from. I went in from the back last time. Maybe, we'll come in from the side this time- just to switch things up."

"Whatever you say,"Taro said,"You have the most experience."

It was only awhile before they saw the singer come down the path. Taro could tell Ryuichi suspected them because he was frequently taking glances around. When Taro turned back to report to Tatsuha he noticed that his partner in stalking was applying camoflauge make-up. "Umm... Tats, Ryuichi is here."

"Good, quickly now- duck,"Tatsuha said pulling Taro down just as Ryuichi glanced their way. Taro didn't expect this and accidentally fell on a sharp rock.

"Owww!"

Ryuichi turned to walk over towards where they were.

"Shit," Tatsuha cursed,"Taro, are you alright?"

"Yeah, It was just a rock. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Tatsuha said,"You're still new at this anyway."

"Tatsuha, you were too easy too find today," Ryuichi smiled as he looked over at where the two of them were hiding. Ryuichi stopped when his gaze met Taro's. "Shuichi?" Before Taro could respond Ryuichi jumped over the bushes and tackled him.

"Umm... Ryuichi, this is Taro, not Shuichi," Tatsuha said.

"Oh," Ryuichi said, taking another look at Taro,"I guess not. Sorry about that." Ryuichi gave an embarassed grin but Taro could tell that he was a little sad. It was then that Shuichi wondered exactly how much he had given up by forgetting Yuki. Yuki wasn't the only thing he left behind in order to be Taro.

They hung out with Ryuichi for awhile longer and then, when Ryuichi's current manager came to find him, they said their goodbyes. That left Tatsuha and Taro alone together. Taro had been quiet for a long time and Tatsuha thought he knew what was bothering him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested doing that. I should've known that he would think that you're Shuichi," Tatsuha apologized.

Taro couldn't help it. He started to cry.

"What did I do this time?" Tatsuha asked quickly.

"What else did I forget about?" Taro sobbed, "Who else did I hurt by going away?"

"Huh?"

"I'm so selfish. I bet I didn't even think of anyone else."

"Taro, what the heck are you going on about?"

"Tatsuha, I am Shuichi," he admitted with another great sob,"but I can't go back to Yuki- I'll just get hurt again. I- I don't want to go through all of that again."

"Okay. You lost me," Tatsuha said as he tried to fit the pieces together.

"I am Shuichi. Hideyoshi and Risa set the whole thing up so that I could leave Yuki forever. I agreed to it because I was so tired of it all. But I didn't realize that I'd hurt other people by disappearing."

Tatsuha took awhile to absorb all of this but Shuichi took the time to explain everything he knew to him. Tatsuha finally asked,"So, what are you going to do it about?"

"Nothing," Shuichi sighed,"I'm going to go through with the wedding. It's already done. I can't exactly go back now."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm not going back to Yuki! I've made up my mind! I've spent too much time jumping through hoops for Yuki!" Shuichi shouted. It was silent after this sudden outburst. Tatsuha didn't know what to say. He loved his brother but he knew that the way Yuki treated Shuichi was horrible. "It would be different if he'd go out of his way for me every once and awhile..." Shuichi muttered quietly,"but he never does. He's better off without me and I'm better off without him."


	12. Chapter 12

"Yo!" Tatsuha said with a small wave as his brother answered the door to his apartment.

"Go to hell!" Yuki said, slamming it shut in his face.

"Come on! Let me in!" Tatsuha yelled through the door. It took a few minutes of yelling but Yuki finally let him in.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked coldly. Tatsuha could tell that Yuki was in a bad mood and he knew why too. Taro (a.k.a. Shuichi) had sent out the invitations to his wedding with Risa. Tatsuha knew he wasn't the only one who recieved one.

"You should really go to the wedding,"Tatsuha said, getting straight to the point,"Taro really wants you to go."

"Not this again," Yuki sighed.

"Look, it will be good for closure or something like that."

"I don't need closure. It was never a relationship."

"You kissed him!" Tatsuha said quickly,"Heck, you practically raped him! You can't tell me that you're really okay with him marrying Risa."

"That's when I thought he was Shuichi!" Yuki snapped.

The conversation had hit a dead end. It would have been easy if Tatsuha could just tell Yuki that Shuichi was Taro but he didn't want to go and betray Shuichi's trust. He wanted Yuki to do something wildly romantic and win Shuichi back. But, that would never happen in a million years, Tatsuha thought, especially since Yuki didn't know the truth.

"But you like Taro too don't you?" Tatsuha asked trying to steer the conversation.

"..."

"Ever think it was fate that he saved you from jumping off that bridge?"

"No."

"Ever think that maybe Shuichi's spirit lives on in Taro?"

"That's just stupid," Yuki said coldly.

"You're impossible," Tatsuha muttered under his breath. He decided to try from a different angle. "If Shuichi was the one getting married would you stop him?"

"No," Yuki said simply,"If he was marrying someone else then he wasn't happy with me."

Tatsuha sighed. He didn't know what else to say. It seemed as though Yuki was going to do nothing- again. This thought irritated Tatsuha. Tatsuha knew that he shouldn't say what he was thinking but he did anyway,"You know why Shuichi left you?"

Yuki gave him a cold stare but he seemed to be listening intently.

"Because you don't make the effort to keep him! All you ever do is sit on your lazy butt and feel sorry for yourself! You don't ever chase after him! You don't even tell him you love him! You assume just being there is enough but you can't even do that! You're always with your computer! You never had time for Shuichi unless it was for sex!"

"Get out!" Yuki yelled. He had a murderous glare in his eyes and Tatsuha was taken by suprise. He had never seen his brother stare at him that way. Tatsuha took that as the que to leave. He backed out of the room and left in a hurry. I really screwed up, Tatsuha thought, now my brother hates me. The worst part of it was that Shuichi was going to marry Risa and Yuki wasn't going to do a thing about it. She wasn't a bad girl but Tatsuha knew Yuki loved Shuichi more than anything. He just didn't show it.

Shuichi was getting cold feet. His wedding day had come so fast and he couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice. Still, he couldn't back out now. It wouldn't be fair to Risa and Hideyoshi. He had, after all, made the decision to live his life as Taro not just once, but twice. He paced back and forth in thought until he was told to go to the altar for the ceremony.

There he waited in anticipation. Everything seemed to be taking forever. Before he knew it, Shuichi was unconciously scanning the seats for Yuki. It was in vain. There was no Yuki anywhere as far as he could see. Tatsuha wasn't there either. He had thought that Tatsuha, at least, would be there.

Suddenly, the bride was coming down the isle. She looked so pure in her flowing white dress and her hair was tied back in an elegant bun. Risa was simply beautiful. He gulped once and thought that everything might turn out alright. She gave him an honest smile when she met him at the altar. He couldn't help but return it. This was his life now- he might as well enjoy it.

It was only after the priest said,"Speak now or forever hold your peace" that Shuichi noticed the blond man in the back row.

"I object!" He called out. The crowd turned around wildly to see who had spoken. Shuichi couldn't believe what was happening. Yuki was stopping the wedding!

"How dare you think you can just waltz-" Shuichi started but didn't manage to finish since Yuki quickly picked him up and carried him off bridal style. The fact that the groom was the one being kidnapped instead of the bride suprised quite a few of the guests- one woman in the front row fainted in shock.

"Driver, away!" Yuki commanded as he shut the door to the limo behind him after depositing Shuichi inside. The driver obeyed instantly and soon they were miles away from the ceremony.

Shuichi was about to object once again but when Yuki turned around to face him, instead of yelling at him like he meant to do, Shuichi kissed him. The blond man was suprised at first but it was only a few seconds before he joined in. Shuichi stopped suddenly. This was wrong. It just wasn't quite the same... He knew this but in a split second he dismissed the thought and kept going. Shuichi started undoing the buttons on his partner's shirt. However, he didn't even get down to the last button before he started crying.

"What did I do this time?" The blond man asked.

"C-can I," Shuichi gulped,"Can I pretend you're Yuki for a little longer, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha frowned. He should have known Shuichi would figure it out. He sighed and answered Shuichi's question,"Yeah. I'll pretend as long as you want."

Shuichi smiled sadly before he leaned in to kiss Tatsuha's neckline.

"Just one question," Tatsuha said stopping Shuichi for a brief moment,"Before we start, how far do you want to go?"


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki glared angrily at the door as the sound of insistant knocking once again interuppted his day. The fact that it was coupled with death threats didn't make him want to open the door anymore than usual. Despite all this, he got up to open it- if only to get the person to stop that annoying banging.

He should have left it closed. As soon as he cracked it open an inch, Risa pushed her way in. "What the hell did you do with him?" She demanded. Yuki had no idea what she was talking about. Heck, he didn't even know who she was!

"What are you talking about?" Yuki grumbled.

"Don't you dare pretend you don't know!" Risa said dangerously,"You can't just kidnap Taro in broad daylight and expect to get away with it! All of the guests saw you! They can count as witnesses! If you've done anything funny-"

"I havn't done anything," Yuki cut in, a bit irritated at these accusations.

"Of course you have! You can't be in two places at once," Risa stopped suddenly,"Unless-"

"Tatsuha," Yuki growled as he finished the sentence,"Look, I didn't take Taro and I didn't attend the wedding. I've been here since this morning. I don't even know who you are."

"Risa," she answered dismissivly as she thought about what this new development meant. "Why would Tatsuha take Shu-"

Yuki snapped to attention as Risa tried to recover her slip of the tounge. He didn't fall for it. He knew she had been about to say Shuichi. He pushed her against the wall,"You were going to say Shuichi."

"It was a mistake," She said staring straight into Yuki's eyes. Risa had to use all of her willpower to keep her gaze focused. Yuki's glare was unerving.

"No, it wasn't. Taro is Shuichi, isn't he?"

Risa sighed. She knew that the secret was blown- Yuki wouldn't accept "No" for an answer. "Yes," Risa said slowly,"Shuichi is Taro. I set up the whole thing but everything has become so messed up. He was supposed to be able to live his life free from you."

Yuki looked murderous as he yelled his next words,"What gives you the right to decide what's best for Shuichi?"

"I didn't," Risa said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact with Yuki,"I gave him the option- to stay with you or become Taro and forget you forever. He did the deciding himself."

Yuki went quiet for a long moment. Risa could tell he wanted to hit something but he restrained himself. Finally, he asked,"What did Tatsuha do?"

"He crashed the wedding," Risa said,"He just grabbed Shuichi, dumped him in the limo, and then they drove off. I don't know where he took Shuichi. That's why I came here in the first place."

"You say they took a limo?"

"Oh," Risa said, "Of course, I can find out through the company. I'll make a few calls."

She quickly flipped out a cell phone and after several calls, a lot of cursing, and some bribes she got the information they were looking for. "The driver dropped them off at a hotel. I'm going to go over there. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Wait," Yuki said catching her as she went to leave, "I'm going too."

"It's better if you don't."

"I need to sort things out."

"...Alright," Risa said calmly,"I suppose it can't do any more harm."

Tatsuha and Shuichi layed side by side in bed. It had been awhile since the driver dropped them off at the hotel and they hadn't wasted it. The two of them had gone as far as they could possibly go and now they were silently contemplating over what they had just done. To tell the truth, both of them felt a little guilty. Still, niether of them could deny that it had been fun.

"Why did you do it?" Shuichi turned on his side to face Tatsuha. He wanted a completely honest answer.

"Do what?" Tatsuha asked.

"Break up the wedding. Why did you do it?"

Tatsuha bit his lip. He didn't think that Shuichi would like his response. "I guess," he decided to tell the truth,"I did it for my brother. I don't think you need him but I do think that he needs you. I know he doesn't really show it but when he thought you died...well, he was a total wreck. He was ready to commit suicide over you."

"Is that supposed to be romantic?" Shuichi frowned.

"For him, I guess so. It'd be like the end of one of his novels," Tatsuha mused.

The way Tatsuha was talking made Shuichi feel like going straight to Yuki and taking him back. But, he couldn't do that. What would he say if he just suddenly turned up again? The reporters would want to know exactly what happened since his disappearence. What Risa and Hideyoshi did wasn't exactly legal either. If he became Shuichi again, they'd probably end up in jail. He didn't want that. Shuichi grew distressed as he thought of all this. He wanted to forget everything again. Shuichi suddenly rolled on top of Tatsuha. He couldn't think about it if they were having sex. Shuichi couldn't help feeling a little guilty about it though. He was using Tatsuha again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shuichi rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tatsuha, however, reached for his pants. Shuichi stopped him, "Ignore it."

Before Tatsuha could object, Shuichi was sticking his tounge down Tatsuha's throat. It was enough. Tatsuha ignored the door and forced Shuichi down onto the bed so that he was now on top. Shuichi ran his hands down Tatsuha's side until he reached his bare bottom. This, as Shuichi hoped, only encouraged Tatsuha to go even furthur.

Outside the door, Yuki and Risa stood trying to figure out just what exactly was going on in there. After all, it was suspicious that no one had answered when they knocked. Risa had her ear pressed against the door while Yuki restrained himself from doing the same. For awhile, it was quiet but Risa quickly turned a shade of red that grew more defined the more she listened.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, unable to wait for her to tell him.

"W-we must have the wrong room,"Risa said.

"We don't have the wrong room. You bribed the whole hotel staff to get the right number! I'm going to use the key we got."

"N-no!" Risa said standing in his way weakly. Yuki gently pushed her aside and inserted the card into slot next to the door. The light flashed green, indicating that it was now unlocked. Yuki twisted the knob and opened it to find his little brother naked on top of his former lover- also naked.


	14. Chapter 14

It was silent for a long moment as both Yuki and Risa registered exactly what was going on in the room. For awhile, it looked as though Yuki wasn't going to do anything but stare at the two naked figures. Slowly, comprehension dawned on him and his suprised face turned into an angry one. Shuichi didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of anything except the guilt he felt over being caught.

"E-Eiri," Tatsuha stuttered,"I can explain."

Yuki didn't want to hear it. He went over to where the two of them were and yanked Tatsuha off the bed. In his anger, he started to beat Tatsuha.

"Stop it!" Shuichi yelled in a weak attempt to stop Yuki.

Yuki wasn't listening though. All he could think about was the betrayal he felt from both of them. It was one thing for Shuichi to cheat on him but it was an entirely different issue when it was with his very own brother. He had been prepared for the day when Shuichi cheated on him ever since thier relationship started. With the way Yuki treated him, it was only a matter of time. But he never thought his brother would do this to him- not when Tatsuha knew how much Shuichi meant to him.

"Yuki, please, stop it!" Shuichi sobbed.

There was no getting through to Yuki. He was beyond mad. Whatever Shuichi said didn't stop Yuki's onslaught. He would have to try something else. If he didn't Yuki could end up killing Tatsuha.

Without another moment of hesitation, Shuichi forced himself between the two and slapped Yuki across the face as hard as he possibly could. It worked.

Yuki stopped what he was doing. His eyes met Shuichi's and he didn't like what he saw. Shuichi's eyes were cold and unforgiving. Yuki suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He had gone way too far. He hit his brother for heaven's sake! Shuichi was startled by this sudden change. He expected Yuki to yell at him or even hit him like he did Tatsuha. He had done niether. Instead, a shamed expression covered his face for a quick instant and Shuichi could have sworn he saw the author's eyes tear-up a little. Shuichi didn't have the opportunity to confirm this though since after that Yuki turned and walked out.

"Oh God, are you okay Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked, ignoring his first instinct to chase Yuki. Tatsuha needed him. He couldn't worry about Yuki right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tatsuha gave a weak laugh. This wasn't entirely true. He was covered in bruises and a small stream of blood was trickling slowly down his face. "I should have known that's how it would end up. My brother takes stuff like this too seriously."

"Should I call the hospital?" Risa interjected, doing her best to help out.

"Nah," Tatsuha said,"It's not that bad."

"But-"

"Really. I'm okay."

"This is all my fault," Shuichi sobbed even harder,"I should have never asked you to do all of this for me."

"It's fine. After all, I enjoyed it," Tatsuha said dismissivly,"Anyway, Shuichi, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to go after my brother."

"Huh?" Shuichi asked in suprise.

"I think he's going to do something stupid,"Tatsuha said frowning,"Please, hurry up and find him for me. Make sure he's alright."

Shuichi nodded. The request seemed strange to him. Still, Shuichi quickly got dressed and headed out the door. He took the elevator down. Shuichi hoped that Yuki had taken the stairs. If that was the case it would be easy enough to catch up. However, this didn't seem to be the case. Once Shuichi reached the ground floor he looked around. There was no Yuki in sight.

"Excuse me," Shuichi said, adressing the nearest person he saw,"Did you see a handsome blond man pass through here recently?"

"No, sorry," she answered.

"I have," a man nearby piped up. "He left out the front doors not too long ago. Then he turned left, I believe. If you hurry you should be able to catch him."

"Thanks," Shuichi said quickly before running off to find Yuki. He followed the man's directions but Shuichi started to wonder if Yuki had kept going straight. There had been lots of places that he could have turned and changed direction. This pursuit was starting to seem hopeless.

Shuichi stopped for a moment and looked around. He wasn't sure which way he should go. He couldn't just give up but if he ran off in a random direction now there was a good chance he would miss Yuki entirely. However, if he didn't choose a direction he would never catch up with Yuki. Where was Yuki going? Shuichi tried to focus on this question alone. Then it hit him. It wasn't a sure thing but it was his best guess and that would have to do. Shuichi could only pray he was right.

Shuichi ran until he reached the bridge where Yuki first met him as Taro. It had been the one place he could think of. He was relieved to find that his guess was right. Yuki was at the top of the bridge staring down below. As Shuichi watched, the author got up onto the railing. Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki was going to jump.

Whithout a second thought, Shuichi charged in and pulled Yuki down- knocking them both backwards onto the bridge. Yuki quickly whirled around to see who stopped him when he recieved another hard slap to the face. "Don't ever do something like that again!" Shuichi yelled, glaring at Yuki. His anger was soon replaced with tears. "This is all my fault too, isn't it?"

Yuki blinked as he stared at Shuichi. He didn't know what to say.

"If we had never met that day when you scolded my lyrics then niether of us would be in this situation. You'd be living your normal life writing books and I'd be with Bad Luck. None of this should have ever happened."

"Shuichi," This time Yuki spoke up, "I'm glad I met you that day."

It was Shuichi's turn to go quiet. He couldn't believe what Yuki was saying.

"If I never met you then I would be miserable. I'm miserable with you too but, well, sometimes I'm genuinely happy. That didn't happen before I met you."

Shuichi sobbed even harder but this time it was with joy. Yuki didn't catch this and figured that his comment had upset him. He tried to take it take it back and rephrase it but before he could say another word, Shuichi pounced on him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure?" Risa asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Shuichi responded,"We're going to try again."

"But," Risa bit her lip,"I know everything seems fine now but in a couple of weeks you'll be fighting again."

"Well, yeah. It's what we do," Shuichi smiled,"But we've got a new system we're going to try out- Yuki has to pay attention to me on Saturdays and I have to shut up on Sundays. We figure that will cut down on arguments."

"If you say so. But Shuichi, if you ever want to leave Yuki you're always welcome to get married to me."

"Thanks Risa," Shuichi said giving her a long hug,"Oh, and I know what I'm going to say to the reporters. They'll never know you were involved with my disappearence."

Risa smiled sadly,"You'll visit won't you?"

"You better visit," Hideyoshi cut in making sure that no was not an option,"If you don't we'll have to kidnap you all over again."

"Oh yes,"Risa perked up in agreement,"And tell Yuki that if he ever hurts you again, I will personally put a bounty on his head. I know some really good hunters that can get the job done."

"That won't be necessary," Shuichi lauged awkwardly. There was no reason for him to tell Yuki since the writer was standing right beside him. The two just chose to ignore him. He was taking away thier Taro after all.

"Well, we'll see you around then," Hideyoshi said with a wide grin. He left ahead of Risa who stayed behind for a moment.

"Shuichi," She muttered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Before I go," Risa turned a slight shade of red before thrusting a piece of paper and a pen in front of Shuichi,"Can I get an autograph?"

Shuichi was suprised but he quickly recovered and signed it, adding a little heart as a personal touch. Risa let out a delighted squeal, pecked him on the cheek, and ran off before Yuki could attack her for touching his lover.

"I notice you didn't try to kill her," Tatsuha said casually walking over to the two of them.

"She never had sex with him," Yuki responded cooly.

"Aww. Come on! Tell me you're sorry."

"Fine. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. How can I ever make it up to you?" Yuki asked sarcastically. Tatsuha got a sudden nose bleed.

"You can write me a pornographic novel starring Ryuichi and me."

It suddenly became very silent between the three for a long while. At first, Yuki refused but with Tatsuha's begging and the actual guilt he felt over beating him, Yuki finally compromised by agreeing to write a short story. Tatsuha was thrilled.

"Okay! Awesome," He cheered but then he thought of something else,"Umm... Shuichi, since you're Shuichi again do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" Shuichi responded automatically. Tatsuha smiled and then whispered something in Shuichi's ear that made him blush. Yuki was just about to ask when their very own father barged into Yuki's home.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I'm not here to bother you," He said quickly,"I'm here for the good son."

"Oh," Yuki said,"Please, do take him."

"What the hell have you been up to, Tatsuha? You've taken way too many days off!"

Tatsuha laughed nervously,"I was just getting ready to go home."

"Well then we're leaving,"He said dragging Tatsuha off by his ear.

"Don't forget, Shuichi!" Tatsuha pouted as he was taken out of Yuki's house.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Yuki said with a smile. Then he looked at Shuichi. Shuichi knew exactly what Yuki wanted from him. He was about to respond when a bullet whizzed by narrowly missing him.

"You're not going to make out with your boyfriend until I get some answers," K said, making his entrance by kicking the door in. Along with him were two others including Shuich's best friend, Hiroshi and his fellow bandmate, Suguru.

"I can't believe you're really alive," Hiro said taking Shuichi into a tight hug.

"You bastard!" Suguru started,"How could you go and do something like that?" Shuichi was in the middle of making an excuse when Suguru joined in on the hug as he tacked on an "Idiot."

Shuichi was genuinely suprised by Suguru's actions but instead of questioning it he smiled,"Aww, you guys..."

K shot several shots into the air completely destroying the roof to Yuki's house. "This is all very touching but we have an interview to get to," K announced as Yuki twitched violently.

"But me and Yuki were-" Shuichi was about to protest but when K put the gun to his head he quickly changed his tune,"Let's get going!"

They quickly headed down to the studio and before he knew it, Shuichi was thrust on stage and answering questions from the media.

"So Shuichi, we're all very curious, why did you disappear for so long?" The hostess asked. Suguru and Hiroshi winced. Shuichi wasn't too great at questions.

"Well, you see, I love the band,"Shuichi said casually,"but I really needed a good break so, well, you guys know the rest. I faked my death and took some time off. I guess I should take the time to apologize to the fans but you know, my alone time with Yuki is kind of important..."

At the mention of 'alone time with Yuki' the fans gave a cheer and yelled out sayings such as "We forgive you" or the typical "Kyaa!" That pretty much ended the interview, since, the crowd of fans refused to shut up. As Shuichi walked off stage he let out a loud sigh of relief.

Yuki was waiting for him just down the hallway. This made Shuichi smile. It was good to see someone waiting for him. Shuichi quickly started to approach his lover.

"What really happened?" Hiro asked, cutting Shuichi off.

"Yeah, we only got some of the details from a man named Hideyoshi," Suguru said.

Shuichi was just about to explain when he saw another familiar face. Ryuichi suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He immediately broke through the barrier of the two and jumped on Shuichi, knocking him over.

"Hey, Ryuichi," Shuichi said with a frown. He was glad to see Ryuichi but now that he was actually talking to his idol he knew he couldn't avoid it. He would have to ask.

"I'm soooooo glad you're alive," Ryuichi said happily,"And so is Kumagoro!"

Shuichi did his best to force a grin and said,"Thanks... Umm... Ryuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be possible for me to get a pair of your underwear- preferably used?"

Hiroshi went wide-eyed as Suguru's jaw dropped. Yuki gave a violent twitch but Ryuichi seemed unconcerned,"What does Shu-chan need them for?"

"Please, don't make me explain," Shuichi sighed.

"Okay," Ryuichi said as he went to pull down his pants. Shuichi let out a suprised yell and quickly told Ryuichi he could get them later. Yuki, meanwhile, twitched furiously.

Shuichi noticed Yuki's irritation and quickly excused himself from the group. Hiroshi and Suguru seemed unsatisfied but they knew they weren't going to get any more answers until Shuichi actually got some alone time with Yuki.

"What was that about?" Yuki growled.

"What? Jealous?" Shuichi grinned. Yuki frowned and Shuichi decided to tell him,"It was your brother. He wanted me to ask Ryuichi for his underwear."

"Typical. Anyway, are you done yet?" Yuki asked looking around to make sure the chaos had temporarily subsided.

"Probably not," Shuichi groaned sadly.

"Get going," Hiro interupted,"Me and Suguru will keep K distracted. Just know that next time we get together, you have a lot of explaining to do." Suguru nodded.

"You guys are the best!" Shuichi sobbed with joy.

"Thanks..." Yuki said honestly.

Shuichi continued telling the two how great they were but Yuki grew impatient.The writer finally had enough and said,"That's enough brat, you're done." With that, he threw Shuichi over his shoulder and walked off, brat in tow. Shuichi couldn't help but grin and, though he'd never admit it, neither could Yuki.

**Author's Note: Well, This fic is officially done. Yay. Now I can move on to another one. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and I wanted to say thank you for all the nice comments.**

**Oh, and here's a short side story, just for the heck of it...**

Yuki typed away at his computer. This, of course, was normal. Shuichi knew this extremely well. What was not normal was the fact that he was grinning like a mad beast. This strange behavior piqued Shuichi's curiousity so much that he couldn't help but stare over Yuki's shoulder. Shuichi started reading the top of the page.

"Wow," Shuichi commented,"You're already on chapter 15? Your editor will be thrilled!"

"Um," Yuki said awkwardly, turning to Shuichi,"Actually no."

Shuichi stared at his lover in confusion.

"It's not one of my novels..."

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"You know that story I promised to write for Tatsuha..."

"It's up to chapter 15?" Shuichi said in suprise,"I thought it was supposed to be a short story."

"It was," Yuki said shortly, failing to elaborate.

"Okay then,"Shuichi decided not to ask. Instead, he decided to make a quick correction to Yuki's story. "By the way, Tatsuha doesn't do that before sex."

"...Thanks," Yuki said awkwardly, doing his best to let it go. He rationalized it by assuming Shuichi had just been trying to make the story more realistic...or something. Yuki typed a few more paragraphs and then decided to ask Shuichi's input. "At the end of the story- should I kill Ryuichi or Tatsuha? I'm thinking Tatsuha but killing Ryuichi would piss my brother off more. It wouldn't be as satisfactory to me though... Hmmm..."

Shuichi now knew what that diabolical grin was for. Yuki let out an evil laugh as he continued clacking away. Memo to self, Shuichi thought, never ask Yuki to write me a story...

Needless to say, Tatsuha wasn't impressed with the ending.


End file.
